imperial_assaultfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Card
Overview Expansion Core Set Player, 0 Cost * Celebration x2 * Sit Tight x2 * Take Initiative x2 Player, 1-3 Cost * Ferocity * Covering Fire Any Figure, 0 Cost * Deadeye x2 * Element of Surprise x2 * Expose Weakness x2 * Fleet Footed x2 * Planning x2 * Rally x2 * Recovery x2 * Take Cover x2 * To the Limit x2 * Urgency x2 Any Figure, 1-3 Cost * Pummel x2 * Marksman x2 Other Traits * Hunter Protocol (Droid) * Guardian Stance (Guardian) * Maximum Firepower (Heavy Weapon) * Price on Their Heads (Hunter) Hero Cards * Sarlacc Sweep (Diala Passil) * Burst Fire (Fenn Signis) * Furious Charge (Gaarkhan) * Take It Down (Gideon Argus) * One in a Million (Jyn Odan) * Shadow Ops (Mak Eshka'rey) Luke Skywalker (Hero of the Rebellion) * Deflection (Force User) x2 * Telekinetic Throw (Force User) * Knowledge and Defense (Rebel, Force User) * Meditation (Rebel, Force User) * Son of Skywalker (Luke Skywalker) Darth Vader (Lord of the Sith) * Lure of the Dark Side (Imperial, Force User) * Regroup (Leader) x2 * Close the Gap (Player) * Lord of the Sith (Darth Vader) * Force Lightning (Force User, Imperial) Chewbacca (Loyal Wookiee) * Adrenaline (Player) * Hold Ground (Guardian) * Roar (Wookiee or Creature) * Wookiee Rage (Wookiee) x2 * Debts Repaid (Chewbacca) Han Solo (Scoundrel) * Inspiring Speech (Leader) * Reposition (Leader) * Disable (Smuggler) * Slippery Target (Smuggler or Spy) x2 * I Make My Own Luck (Han Solo) Rebel Saboteurs * Collect Intel (Player) x2 * Emergency Aid (Any Figure) * Change of Plans (Any Figure) * Lock On (Heavy Weapon) * Hide in Plain Sight (Spy) Rebel Troopers * Provoke (Player) * Reinforcements (Player) x2 * Strength in Numbers (Player) * Focus (Any Figure) * Grenadier (Trooper) General Weiss (Field Commander) * Explosive Weaponry (Heavy Weapon) x2 * New Orders (Leader) * Heavy Armor (Vehicle) * Overrun (Vehicle) * Endless Reserves (General Weiss) Royal Guard Champion * Counter Attack (Brawler) * Parting Blow (Brawler) x2 * Cripple (Brawler or Hunter) * Bodyguard (Guardian) x2 * Flurry of Blades (Royal Guard Champion) IG-88 (Assassin Droid) * Overdrive (Player) * Repair (Any Figure) x2 * Merciless (Hunter) x2 * Dirty Trick (Smuggler or Hunter) * Blaze of Glory (IG-88) Twin Shadows *Cruel Strike (Any Figure) *Stay Down (Biv Bodhrik) *Hidden Trap (Saska Teft) R2-D2 (Loyal Astromech) & C-3PO (Human-Cyborg Relations) * Hard to Hit (Any Figure) * Single Purpose (Any Figure) * Devotion (Droid) * Etiquette and Protocol (C-3PO) * Terminal Network (R2-D2) Kayn Somos (Trooper Commander) * Squad Swarm (Player) * Rank and File (Trooper) * Rally the Troops (Kayn Somos) Boba Fett (Infamous Bounty Hunter) * Jump Jets (Any Small Figure) * Capture the Weary (Hunter) * Mandalorian Tactics (Boba Fett) Wookiee Warriors * Improvised Weapons (Any Figure) * Parting Blow (Brawler) x2 * Wild Fury (Creature or Wookiee) Stormtroopers * Reinforcements (Player) x2 * Set for Stun (Any Figure) * Stealth Tactics (Any Small Figure) Hired Guns * Of No Importance (Player) * Slippery Target (Smuggler or Spy) x2 * Smuggled Supplies (Smuggler) Alliance Smuggler * Self-Defense (Any Figure) * Smuggled Supplies (Smuggler) * Smuggler's Tricks (Smuggler) * Heart of Freedom (Any Rebel Figure) Bantha Rider * Opportunistic (Any Mercenary Figure) * Parting Blow (Brawler) x2 * Jundland Terror (Player) x2 * Crush (Any Massive Figure) Return to Hoth * Harsh Environment (Player) * Set a Trap (Player) * Overcharged Weapons (Any Ready Vehicle) * Negation (Player) * Survival Instincts (Creature) * Size Advantage (Any Large Figure) * Coordinated Attack (Loku Kanoloa) * Miracle Worker (MHD-19) * Master Operative (Verena Talos) Leia Organa (Rebel Commander) * Behind Enemy Lines (Spy) * I Can Feel It (Force User) * There is Another (Leia Organa) Echo Base Troopers * Against the Odds (Player) * Efficient Travel (Player) * Hit and Run (Any Figure) General Sorin (Vicious Tactician) * Fuel Upgrade (Player) * Field Tactician (Any Figure) * Optimal Bombardment (General Sorin) Dengar (Ruthless Killer) * Brace Yourself (Any Figure) * Dangerous Bargains (Player) * Payback (Dengar) The Bespin Gambit * Camouflage (Any Figure) * Force Illusion (Force User) * Vanish (Davith Elso) * Fatal Deception (Murne Rin) Lando Calrissian * Stall for Time (Leader or Spy) * Black Market Prices (Smuggler) * Tough Luck (Any Figure) * Cheat to Win (Lando Calrissian) ISB Infiltrators * Cut Lines (Spy) * Data Theft (Spy) * Strategic Shift (Spy) * Comm Disruption (Player) Agent Blaise * Collect Intel (Spy) x2 * Intelligence Leak (Spy) * Espionage Mastery (Agent Blaise) Bossk * Disorient (Player) * Wild Attack (Any Figure) * Grisly Contest (Brawler) * Trandoshan Terror (Bossk) Obi-Wan Kenobi * A Powerful Influence (Rebel, Force User) * Force Surge (Force User) * I Must Go Alone (Obi-Wan Kenobi) The Grand Inquisitor * Deadly Precision (Force User) * Force Rush (Force User) * Hunt Them Down (The Grand Inquisitor) Greedo * In the Shadows (Smuggler or Hunter) * Primary Target (Hunter) * Stroke of Brilliance (Greedo) Jabba's Realm * Stimulants (Smuggler or Hunter) * Toxic Dart (Smuggler) * Glory of the Kill (Hunter) * Pickpocket (Smuggler) * Run for Cover (Smuggler) * Tools for the Job (Smuggler or Hunter) * On the Lam (Smuggler) * Extra Protection (Onar Koma) * Bladestorm (Shyla Varad) * Draw! (Vinto Hreeda) Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) * Parry (Brawler or Guardian) * Positioning Advantage (Any Figure) * Blitz (Any Figure) Alliance Rangers * Mitigate (Any Figure) * Call the Vanguard (Player) * Heightened Reflexes (Hunter) Captain Terro * Battlefield Awareness (Leader) * Feral Swipes (Creature) * Cavalry Charge (Captain Terro) Jabba the Hutt * Assassinate (Hunter) * Blood Feud (Jabba the Hutt) * Shoot the Messenger (Any Mercenary Figure) Hera Syndulla and C1-10P * Advance Warning (Leader) * Evacuate (Hera Syndulla) * On a Mission (C1-10P) * Take Position (Guardian or Vehicle) * Targeting Network (Droid or Heavy Weapon) Jawa Scavenger * Navigation Upgrade (Droid) * Triangulate (Droid) * Utinni! BT-1 and 0-0-0 * Ballistics Matrix (BT-1) * Brace for Impact (Any Figure) * Eerie Visage (0-0-0) * Shared Experience (Droid or Vehicle) * Terminal Protocol (Droid) Heart of the Empire * Arcing Shot (Drokkatta) * Armed Escort (Vehicle or Droid) * Battle Scars (Wookiee) * Collateral Damage (Heavy Weapon) * Concentrated Fire (Trooper) * Droid Mastery (Jarrod Kelvin) * Field Supply (Ko-Tun Feralo) * Forward March (Vehicle) * Heavy Ordnance (Heavy Weapon) * Ready Weapons (Trooper or Guardian) Ahsoka Tano * Right Back At Ya! (Ahsoka Tano) * Force Push (Rebel, Force User) * Force Jump (Force User) * Balancing Force (Player) * Fool Me Once (Any Figure) Emperor Palpatine * Corrupting Force (Player) * Dark Energy (Empire, Force User) * Officer's Training (Any Figure) * Prepared for Battle (Any Figure) * Unlimited Power (Emperor Palpatine) Maul * Chaotic Force (Player, Mercenary) * Deathblow (Any Figure) * Face to Face (Brawler) * Looking for a Fight (Brawler) * Wreak Vengeance (Maul) Tyrants of Lothal * Marked Territory (Creature) * Pack Alpha (Creature) * Signal Jammer (Player) * Spinning Kick (Tress Hacnua) * Wild Fire (CT-1701) Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus * Dying Lunge (Any Figure) * Hour of Need (Any Rebel Figure) * Learn by Example (Ezra Bridger) * Protect the Old Ways (Kanan Jarrus) * Second Chance (Any Unique Figure) Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios * Escalating Hostility (Any Figure) * Karabast! (Zeb Orrelios) * Rebel Graffiti (Any Rebel Figure) * Veteran Instincts (Any Unique Figure) Thrawn * Combat Resupply (Any Imperial Figure) * Foresee (Thrawn) * Induce Rage (Player) * Price of Glory (Any Imperial Figure) Hondo Ohnaka * Hostile Negotiation (Any Figure) * Let's Make a Deal (Hondo Ohnaka) * Out of Time (Any Mercenary Figure) * Worth Every Credit (Any Mercenary Figure) Category:Command Card